


一个顺利执行的赌约

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04
Relationships: Alex/Tommy (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 4





	一个顺利执行的赌约

一个顺利执行的赌约  
By：Contrails  
Alex/Tommy

起因是一次新年舞会。  
汤米知道他的男朋友一直是个任性的男孩，但这不代表当阿历克斯决定当着舞池里几乎整个学院的人吻他时，他仍然能冷静地留在原地而不是像受惊的兔子一样跳起来。几个小时之后，当他在睡眠边缘不小心回忆起这幅被自己禁止记起的画面时，首先闯入意识的仍是那片此起彼伏的掌声、尖叫和口哨声，然后是那些完全淹没了他的手机收件箱和社交网络的消息通知，他还记得那些几乎即将化作实体溢出的照片——部分来自他关注着的校友们，包括认识他的和不认识他的，来参加舞会的或者没有参加的；部分来自他的朋友们，满屏的@让他已经快要不认识这个符号了。照片几乎覆盖了所有的角度，从高糊抓拍到高清如发布会官图（汤米想知道难道有人在舞会中全程举着专业相机就为了这一刻吗？），甚至还有被调成各种诡异色调的版本，这些照片配文中的彩虹旗连起来怕是能直通阿斯加德，这直接导致汤米一个手抖把手机整个掉在阿历克斯的脚上。  
这果然是阿历克斯在低年级女孩和男孩心中位置的有力证据，汤米在脑海中划出了两条线，左边是自己，右边是除了阿历克斯的出众外表以外几乎对他一无所知的迷妹和迷弟们，而他们的朋友们则不幸地处在二者之间，刚好是阿历克斯的混蛋区域。汤米曾经试图告诉自从他们交往以来就一直忧心忡忡的吉布森，别担心，阿历克斯其实并不是看上去那么混蛋，却只得到了好朋友更加担忧而怜悯的眼神，好像他是什么不可救药的斯德哥尔摩症患者似的。  
事实上，汤米想，阿历克斯不是个混蛋，至少不是个百分之百的混蛋，不仅如此，说起来也许没有几个人相信，但他真的是个手艺糟糕的烘焙爱好者，而他的另一重亲吻狂魔身份就更加不为人所知了。但正是这一重身份让阿历克斯觉得当着所有人给自己的男朋友一个长达五分钟的吻是个绝妙的好主意，汤米叹着气，意识到这的确是个问题。

第二天早上，汤米顶着一头朝四面八方伸展的黑发走进厨房，几乎还闭着眼睛，一个即将出口的呵欠被阿历克斯的亲吻截在半路上。他睁开眼睛，看到他那旋风般冲向灶台的男朋友正像端着步枪一样抄起锅铲，捞出险些被遗忘了而显得垂头丧气的煎蛋卷。  
两只盘子叮叮当当地被摆在桌上，阿历克斯把煎锅和铲子一道丢进水槽，汤米经过灶台时顺手拯救了彻底被阿历克斯遗忘了的牛奶。  
“嘿！我正要去拿它们呢，谢了汤米。”阿历克斯狡辩，然后又凑上来亲了他一下。  
汤米头晕目眩地享受了一会儿，然后挣扎着后退一步靠在碗橱旁，一把捂住了对方的嘴。“我们需要谈谈——”  
阿历克斯的表情介于“不敢相信你要和我分手”和“你他妈竟然要和我分手？！”之间。  
“停下你愚蠢的想法，阿历克斯。”汤米无可奈何地说，然后灌了一口牛奶好让自己提起一点精神，欣慰地看到阿历克斯那幅混合着伤心欲绝和痛心疾首的表情正在消退。他们在餐桌旁坐下，就着牛奶把煎蛋卷扒拉进嘴里，老实说，阿历克斯的煎蛋卷不算难吃但也仅限于此，好在他们已经习惯了用这样的食物填饱自己的肚子，毕竟如果你是两个人中唯一一个能拿起锅铲的那个，那么就没人能对你的手艺挑三拣四。  
“让我来总结一下，”阿历克斯庄严地举着勺子。“你觉得我是个疯子？”  
汤米实在控制不住自己的白眼。  
“以防你没听清，我说的是‘你对亲吻的渴求程度已经超出了正常的范围’。你没有意识到吗？我是说，也许早安吻和晚安吻都没什么问题，但如果你在世界战争史课上把我从后门拉出去就是为了一个吻，显然这绝对超过了‘正常’，而且那是你的选修课，我只是去陪你上课，以防你突发奇想为了亲一下而跑到图书馆去找我。”  
“瞎说，我才不会为了亲一下就逃课。”  
“这不是没发生过。麻烦你动动你的脑子，回忆。”  
阿历克斯瞪了他一会儿，他毫不留情地瞪回去。过了一会儿对方屈服了，而且决定绕过这个问题。  
“总之你觉得我是个疯子。‘超出正常的范围’不就是疯子？”  
汤米咽下最后一口早餐，脱力地放下勺子。“如果你一定要这么理解的话，我没有意见。”  
“好吧。”阿历克斯令人意外地接受了这个新名字。“你的高大英俊且完美的疯子。”他冲汤米抛了个媚眼，然后站起来收起两个人面前的餐具，又是一片叮当作响。汤米坐在原来的位置上眨着眼睛，还没能完全消化阿历克斯没有继续争论下去的事实。  
“我甚至担心如果不亲我的话你能否活过24小时。”汤米冲着阿历克斯走向水槽的背影说。  
“我能活得更久。虽然会被痛苦煎熬。”  
“嗯哼。”汤米从鼻子里哼了一声。阿历克斯转过身来，不满地抗议。  
“嘿！我嗅出来了。”  
“什么？”  
阿历克斯做作地抽着鼻子。“空气里的味道，你发现了吗？”他又非常用力地抽了一下。“闻起来像是嘲讽，讽刺，讥讽，或者什么的。”  
“我从来不知道你能掌握这么多近义词。”  
“哈，闻起来更浓了。”阿历克斯擦了手，走回来把冰凉的手放在汤米的两边脸颊上，在汤米被冰得打了个寒颤的时候又亲了一下，得到了对方不满的哼哼。“告诉你，我能活过24小时，我倒是很担心你活不过呢。你要来打个赌吗？”  
汤米谨慎地睁开眼睛：“赌注是什么？”  
阿历克斯想了想。“不如分出胜负的时候再说。那么我们现在开始吗？”  
他们同时猛然后退。

一开始，这个挑战似乎轻而易举。用了五分钟时间和平时一样一边斗嘴一边换好出门的行头，在距离第一堂课的铃声响起还有十分钟时跑出小公寓，直到踏进学院大厅时，这个赌约似乎都仍在掌控之中。压着铃声跑进教室，假装没有引起一片含义丰富的窃窃私语和大胆的尖叫声，坐在第一排的吉布森已经准备好了冒死替他们两个答到，看见他们的出现如临大赦。  
当教授讲到激情澎湃，甚至已经无法抑制自己浓重的利物浦口音时，汤米注意到阿历克斯正在桌子下面抖腿。他盯着阿历克斯的腿，直到他的男朋友假装若无其事地转头看过来。哦，那个眼神他认识，那代表着阿历克斯的意识已经飘去了离他们呆着的课堂十万八千里远的地方，飘到了——很有可能是他们狭小而温暖的小公寓里的某个夜晚。阿历克斯趴在桌子上扭头看着他，在桌下握住他的左手，汤米突然感到一阵想要吻他的冲动。  
不，这不行，他们24小时的赌约才开始了刚刚一个钟头而已。汤米翻开笔记本，用它挡在自己和阿历克斯的脸之间，阿历克斯不快地捏了捏他的手指。  
过了一会儿，汤米听见笔记本另一边传来长长的叹气声，于是他把笔记本倾斜一点，从上面看过去，原来阿历克斯正愁眉苦脸地趴在自己的臂弯里。  
“你还好吗？”汤米谨慎地问。  
阿历克斯用一边眼睛看着他，声音在衣袖里闷闷的：“虽然我不想承认，但是我已经开始想吻你了。”  
汤米放下他的宝贝笔记本。  
“我们的赌约开始了才一个钟头，阿历克斯。不过如果你愿意对自己别太残忍的话，遵循你内心的声音。我会很乐意替你成为赢家的。”  
“休想。”阿历克斯比了个威胁的手势，好像这样就能吓到他似的。然后他又把自己的脸往臂弯深处埋进去，后脑勺留给汤米。  
几分钟以后一张折叠的纸条从汤米的右肩上凭空飞下来，落在他的桌子上，打开后是彼得活泼的字体。  
“闹别扭了？”  
汤米把纸条塞进衣兜里，很快又一张纸条飞了下来，看来彼得自作主张地把他的无视理解为了默认。这一次上面写的字多了一点：“我和科林斯愿意无偿提供安慰，或者咨询，或者随便你需要什么我们都提供。”  
一如往常，彼得总是一个热情的人，热情得让汤米分不清他是热心肠还是单纯的想要秀恩爱，也许二者都有。汤米翻开笔记本，摸出最粗的一支笔，用两个字填满了整页纸：没。不。  
他看了看时间，发现时间过得似乎异常的慢。  
下课以后汤米抱着自己的背包冲向图书馆，甚至没留给阿历克斯邀请他陪自己一起去上选修课的机会，然后强行把自己的脑袋摁进写了一半的论文里。和平常一样，他的手机摆在旁边，并没有和背包一起锁进储物柜里，现在他认识到这在今天是个错误的选择：他已经第三次发现自己正在咬着钢笔的尾巴盯住那个安静的黑铁块了，而他的论文进展不超过五行。这很不应该，包括论文进展的部分和阿历克斯不发来消息的部分，他的男朋友要么正在经历内心痛苦的煎熬，要么就是完全能应付得了这个挑战，同时正相反，他自己才是过得更难熬的那个。认真地说，事实最好是前者。  
挣扎了一会儿，他把手机扣在桌面上，决心忘掉赌约，阿历克斯，还有那些他习以为常、罔顾它们有多可爱的亲吻，在午餐之前写满两页稿纸。这时非常戏剧性地，手机振了两下。  
阿历克斯的消息里说“我想你”，紧接着下一条则显得非常谨慎和不确定：“XOXO不算在赌约范围内，对吧？”  
汤米想了一下，飞快地打字：“我也想你，以及，不算。”  
他等了不到一分钟，收到了阿历克斯全篇都是XO的回复，长度已经达到了消息字数的上限。他的心情轻快起来。  
直到午餐之前他仍然没能完成两页论文的目标，好在他在排队取餐的时候得知吉布森的论文除了题目以外还是一片空白。汤米伸长胳膊去多拿两片果酱面包，听吉布森塞着满嘴的食物和他闲聊。  
“我觉得阿历克斯看起来有点——”  
吉布森的话截然而止，就像是咬了自己的舌头似的，这意味着他想说的东西一定是在他良好的法国人的教养以外。汤米端着盘子转过身来看着他。  
“——欲求不满。”最后吉布森还是说完了他的话，汤米难以置信地看着他。“虽然你是我最好的朋友，我当然是站在你这一边；但是阿历克斯——我还是希望你们能好好相处，我是说虽然他挺混蛋的，可他毕竟也是我的——”承认接下来这个词看起来并不令人愉快。“朋友。”  
汤米一头雾水。“停，不管你脑补了什么总之请打住，吉布森，我们只是打了个赌而已。”他看见阿历克斯正夹着背包向他们走来。“喂，阿历克斯，过来给吉布森解释一下。”  
解释清楚之后，吉布森脸上那幅日常的忧心忡忡换成了“你是在逗我吧”，他看起来真的很想远离他的两位朋友。  
“不，一点挑战性都没有，我肯定会赢。”阿历克斯嚼着花椰菜，笑容非常浮夸。然后在吉布森起身去旁边的桌子拿盐罐时对着他的男朋友垮下脸。“我讨厌这个游戏，汤米，说真的，太难熬了。”  
汤米在餐桌下面捏着自己的手指，努力让自己看起来得意又满不在乎：“你可以认输呀，阿历克斯。”  
“绝不。”阿历克斯斩钉截铁地拒绝。“虽然我现在也很想亲——”  
“请告诉我在刚才的三十秒里你们已经分出胜负了。”吉布森回来了。  
“让你失望了。”汤米说。阿历克斯对着汤米露出酒窝：“我们都有强大的意志。”  
“朋友”存在的意义千差万别，而对于阿历克斯和汤米，他们不约而同地发现把吉布森夹在彼此之间是个能够将亲吻的念头抑制在大脑中的有效办法，于是决心直到晚上都像一对小翅膀似的一左一右黏在吉布森身边。吉布森可能并不是十分情愿，但这当然无关紧要。汤米甚至认真地考虑了晚上去吉布森的宿舍暂住一夜，但他实在不想第二天回家的时候看见阿历克斯像条流浪狗一样可怜地窝在沙发上彻夜未眠。  
整个下午，吉布森在大教室舒适的座位上如坐针毡。汤米坐在他的左边，看起来和往常一样在政治经济学课上犯困，但吉布森清楚地知道他的好朋友每隔两分钟就低头看一眼手表，然后看一眼另一边的阿历克斯；阿历克斯坐在他的右边，绷着脸在桌子下面抖腿，在汤米没看过来的时候看一眼汤米。吉布森抱着自己的背包，努力把自己缩成更小的一团。可能是他想要隐身的尝试太过明显，阿历克斯突然转过头来看着他，紧拧着眉头：“你在干什么？”  
吉布森很想把自从来英国第一天开始学会的所有能用于骂人的单词全数送给阿历克斯，但理智让他明智地选择沉默摇头。等到教授宣布下课，他终于能够逃离的时候，吉布森像只尾巴着火的兔子一样消失了，剩下两个人面面相觑。  
“他怎么了？”阿历克斯困惑地问。  
汤米耸耸肩。  
他们回到家，一路上没有多少对话。站在公寓楼下时已经亮起了路灯，阿历克斯小声哼唱着《A Hard Day’s Night》，这倒是无比恰当。在门前，阿历克斯停下脚步，转过身来在暖黄的灯光里看着他的脸。阿历克斯的目光流连在他的眼睛，然后移到他的嘴唇，阿历克斯轻轻地吞咽了一下。  
“艰难的一天啊。”他说。  
阿历克斯向他靠近，那双嘴唇现在只有微不足道的距离，温暖的呼吸和熟悉的须后水的味道包裹着他，他在背后交握的双手捏着套头衫的后摆，内心激烈地挣扎着——尚未得知的赌注和唾手可得的阿历克斯的嘴唇，他几乎无法取舍。而当阿历克斯的双手扶上他的肩膀，同时充满感情地低声叫他的名字时，他坚守了整个白天的城墙在对方柔情的蛊惑里坍塌了，汤米闭上眼睛，准备迎上前去。  
然而想象中的触碰并未发生，阿历克斯松开手指，猛然后退了一步。  
“我的天啊，基督耶稣啊，仁慈的上帝啊！”阿历克斯按着自己的额头转了个圈，几乎要在原地跺起脚来，整个人沮丧得好像回到了六岁那年弄掉了还没舔上第一口的香草甜筒的时候。一连串的呜咽从他的喉管里冒了出来，汤米相信他这辈子都没这么真诚地呼唤上帝。看来阿历克斯对这个赌约是真的非常认真，汤米不由得庆幸刚才自己还没来得及凑上去。  
阿历克斯依然以极大的意志力克制着自己，但总是过于渴望地盯着他的嘴唇，好像公寓楼下的那一幕随时都会上演。汤米最终意识到这个赌约不仅仅是在折磨阿历克斯，更是在折磨他自己，当意识到阿历克斯在盯着他时，他真的、真的非常渴望阿历克斯能亲上来——当然他绝不会主动亲上阿历克斯，他不想认输。到了晚上十点钟，汤米捧着伊恩·麦克尤恩最新出版的小说靠在床头，在阿历克斯走进卧室时用打开的书挡住自己的视线，只用余光觉察到他面朝下扑进被子里，陷在枕头中间哼哼唧唧。  
“汤米。”他突然说。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事......我只是想说，这一天太难熬了。”他给自己翻了个面。“我弄明白了，没有你的话我可一天都活不下去。”  
阿历克斯的情话一向老土而肉麻，幸运的是汤米刚好就吃这一套。汤米在内心里尖叫着抑制自己俯身亲他的冲动，面色冷静地翻了一页，左手落在阿历克斯的头上，梳理那些柔软的卷毛。很快，阿历克斯的呼吸声变得平稳绵长，汤米合起书放在床头，关上灯，把自己滑进被子里。  
过了很久，汤米发现自己失眠了。  
他打开台灯，翻身面对着阿历克斯。他的男朋友沉沉睡着，半张脸被蓬松的织物包围，他的嘴唇微张，在柔和的光线下显得十分红润，汤米非常丢脸地咽了下口水，好在对方一无所知。他于是又靠近了一些。  
突然一个念头冒了出来，如果他这时纵容自己窃取一个亲吻，也许对赌约的进行并无妨碍，阿历克斯会无知无觉；而等到明天早上，当阿历克斯在清晨的半梦半醒中习惯性地来索取早安吻时，他就可以安心地享受胜利了。这个念头真的相当具有诱惑力，汤米甚至完全没有考虑到这在他的道德观里是否能站得住脚。他几乎是不假思索地付诸实践，屏住呼吸拉近与沉睡的阿历克斯之间的距离。  
还剩最后几厘米路程时，汤米飞快地在阿历克斯的嘴唇上亲了一下，稍微后退，伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴角。这感觉太好了，他甚至来不及阻止自己再次尝试。  
也就是这时，阿历克斯哼哼着睁开眼睛。“抓到你了。”他说，然后把汤米整个捞进怀里，像给幼崽洗脸的猫妈妈一样用热情的吻席卷汤米的整张脸。

第二天还有一个关于赌注的决定在等着他们，对于阿历克斯来说这是一个奖品。他提出自己应该得到一年份的无限亲吻。  
汤米冷静地提出不同意见：“一个月。”  
“三个月，成交。”阿历克斯说。


End file.
